


Всё немного запуталось

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Second Adventure, WTF Kombat 2021, slightly AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Продолжение драббла «Почти смертельная ошибка».Не только у Эмиля в походе сложности с тем, чтобы привести волосы в порядок.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Всё немного запуталось

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Почти смертельная ошибка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346413) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Helga_Mareritt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt). 



> Возможно, АУ, где нет птички-Туури. Но это не точно.

Рейнир укорял себя, что не сообразил: Эмилю нужна всего-навсего расчёска, — паршивый из него друг. Спросил бы хоть, прежде чем со своими рунами от живущих в шерсти паразитов соваться... Миккель, наверное, что-то другое имел в виду — он и слышал-то краем уха. Так что сам дурак. Хорошо хоть Лалли оказался умнее и сообразил, чего Эмилю не хватает.

Через пару дней Эмиль причёсывал этим гребешком Лалли, и Рейнир немного завидовал — то ли кому-то из них, то ли обоим. Они, кажется, действительно стали друзьями.

А ему тоже пригодилась бы расчёска. Сборы в спешке и «чтобы мама не заметила» до добра не доводят, свою он забыл дома, и до сих пор как-то обходился, всё равно часто мыть и переплетать косу в походе — только время тратить, а чёлку можно пригладить пальцами или попросить расчёску у Эмиля на пару минут. Но теперь коса постепенно приближалась к состоянию, когда её проще будет отрезать, чем расчесать, а этого он не хотел. Обидно же: столько лет отращивал, — да и мама расстроится.

Но сделать гребешок для него Лалли вряд ли захочет сам, а просить было как-то неловко. Он-то на финском мог сказать только «спасибо» и «извините», так что без помощи Эмиля ничего не получилось бы…

Вырезать из дерева Рейнир, честно говоря, умел похуже, чем Олафур или Бьярни — но немного умел и решил, что справится, если попрактиковаться. Только незаметно, чтобы Миккель не начал ругаться насчёт порезов. (Вот как картошку чистить — так пожалуйста, сколько угодно!) Но если в перчатках, аккуратно, то в чём проблема? Он не порежется.

Невозможно сделать что-то незаметно от разведчика, да? Лалли присел рядом на корточки, глядя, как он портит уже вторую заготовку, помолчал немного и ткнул в неё с полувопросительным:

— Эмиль?

— Нет, это для меня, — объяснил Рейнир со вздохом и для доходчивости указал пальцем на себя.

Лалли снова вздохнул. Посидел молча ещё немного, потом отобрал у него нож, попробовал лезвие ногтем и пробормотал что-то неодобрительное, указывая на заготовку гребня. Изобразил, будто точит лезвие — и вернул.

Кажется, он имел в виду, что нож слишком тупой для того, чтобы нормально что-то вырезать. Рейнир на всякий случай сказал «спасибо».

***

Онни ругался на них первые три дня после встречи, потом перестал. И с ним даже можно было поговорить, если недолго и осторожно — Рейнир старался не беспокоить его лишний раз, но совсем удержаться от разговоров не получалось: не тогда, когда рядом было так мало людей, которые говорили на его родном языке.

( _Не тогда, когда Онни порой выглядел так, будто ему безразлично всё на свете, даже собственная судьба._ )

Иногда Рейнир спрашивал о чём-то неважном, но не совсем бесполезном: какие местные грибы и ягоды съедобны, как лучше разжечь костёр, что за птица кричит на рассвете и как в Финляндии называют созвездия. Иногда просил перевести, если нужно что-то сказать Лалли. Иногда рассказывал что-нибудь, если казалось, что Онни хоть немного заинтересовался.

Иногда всплывала всякая бытовая ерунда.

— Извините, но у вас мусор в волосах.

— Я знаю, — равнодушно пожал плечами Онни.

На пару секунд это поставило Рейнира в тупик: ладно Лалли, когда возвращается с разведки и хочет только упасть спать — ему всё равно, насобирал он там в волосы паутины и веточек или нет, и их убирает Эмиль. Но Онни-то что? В чём проблема?

(Надо было молча подойти и убрать? Нет, не очень хорошая идея.)

А Онни, в общем-то, и в целом растёпанный — хуже Лалли по утрам.

— Может, вам расчёску надо?

— Зачем?

— Ну... чтобы причесаться? И не ходить с мусором в волосах.

— Вряд ли кого-то здесь волнует мой внешний вид, — после небольшой паузы он добавил: — Видимо, кроме тебя.

— Это сейчас. А потом, когда мы вернёмся в город?

(Сам Онни говорил «если», но Рейнир не собирался отступаться от «когда».)

— Постригусь.

— Не надо, вам идут длинные волосы! ...То есть, извините, конечно, это не моё дело — но вам правда так лучше.

Онни чуть нахмурился; сейчас он выглядел так, будто вообще никогда не задумывался, что одна причёска может смотреться лучше другой.

Определённого ответа, нужна расчёска или нет, Рейнир не получил, но решил, что если сделает — хуже не будет.

Во второй раз (или пятый, если считать испорченные в начале заготовки) вырезать было уже проще, да и наточить нож он больше не забывал, так что управился за пару спокойных вечеров, когда никто не обращал на него внимания. Вырезал на спинке гребня несколько несложных гальдраставов, потому что показалось, что для подарка деревянная поделка выглядит простовато, потом подумал ещё немного, с сожалением решил, что отполировать дерево лучше, чем уже есть, не получится, и пошёл к Онни.

— Вот, смотрите, это руны, чтобы шерсть, то есть, волосы меньше путались, вот это — чтобы не потерять, а вот тут — обращение к Фрейе, потому что... — Рейнир осёкся, разглядев его выражение лица. — Ох, ладно. Просто держите.

— Спасибо?

Прозвучало это не слишком уверенно, с вопросительной интонацией. Но всё-таки прозвучало. И на следующий день он заметил, что Онни стал чуть менее растрёпанным. А с колтунами на затылке, наверное, надо помощь предложить — он по своему опыту знал, как трудно с ними бороться самому, особенно если без зеркала.

***

«Когда, а не если».

Дозорный маг осматривал их с ужасной тщательностью, чуть ли не наизнанку вывернул, а Сигрюн на голову нагадила чайка — но в остальном возвращение в обитаемую часть Саймы прошло гладко.

(Хотя чтобы удержать Сигрюн от мести всем чайкам скопом — ведь уличить одну, ту самую, она не смогла, — Миккелю пришлось пойти на крайние меры.)

Они снова остановились в заброшенной деревне Тойвосаари. Скальд уже уехал, но остался дом, запертый всего лишь на засов, так что не пришлось даже ничего ломать, чтобы попасть внутрь. И сауна. Рейнир не особо понял ни ритуальное значение, которое её посещению придавали финны, ни шуточки Сигрюн, которые Миккель не стал переводить, но что понимал хорошо — это возможность помыться в тёплой воде. И с мылом. Потому что взятое с собой мыло кончилось… ну, где-то месяц назад.

Измочаленную, перемазанную в земле, смоле и боги знают в чём ещё косу пришлось отмачивать, чтобы суметь расплести, так долго, что вода из тёплой стала прохладной, а все остальные из сауны разошлись. Мыть — тоже не быстрее, а запутались волосы в итоге так, будто жили своей жизнью — и очень хотели ему за что-то отомстить.

Он переоделся в чистую рубаху, накинул на плечи запасное сухое полотенце, и, устроившись на скамейке перед сауной, вздохнул: что ж, понемногу, постепенно... Начать с кончиков, как мама говорила. У него теперь даже есть нормальная расчёска, так что всё получится. Рано или поздно.

Можно надеяться, что раньше, чем стемнеет, похолодает и налетят комары с мошкарой. А то, если причёсываться в доме, Сигрюн будет ворчать, что он опять везде натряс волос. И, что особенно обидно, будет права.

Волосы постепенно поддавались, хотя иногда приходилось дёргать расчёску сильно, до боли, а один раз — взяться за нож и вырезать совсем безнадёжный колтун. Ладно, не страшно, всё равно из косы вечно что-то торчит, пара укороченных прядей погоды не сделает.

Онни остановился рядом, молча — Рейнир тоже молчал. Привык уже. Молчать было не так уж плохо — иногда даже уютно, если не из-за того, что в десяти шагах каде, _закрой глаза — заткнись — не шевелись — не дыши — думай потише_ , и главный вопрос — уберётся ли оно раньше, чем они утонут в этом болоте.

Онни присел на лавку, улыбнулся сдержанно, еле заметно:

— Помочь? Один человек говорил мне, что трудно разобраться с колтунами на затылке самостоятельно…


End file.
